The Kiss in the Rain
by fictitiousgirl08
Summary: Written for the "what if...?" comment-fic meme at bitesize bones: what if Brennan hadn't gotten into that cab in "The Parts in the Sum of the Whole?"


**A/N: **I couldn't help it, I had to write this one-shot based on a prompt from the wonderful **fourth_rose: **"what if past!Brennan hadn't left after that first kiss with Booth?" in The Parts in the Sum of the Whole. The "what if?" comment-fic meme at bitesize_bones is proving to be wonderful in terms of sparking plot ideas, but not so great for getting me to work on The Ache in the Heart (I promise, chapter 4 is coming). Spoilers for the 100th episode ahoy, as well as smut, so you've been warned. As usual, I do not own these wonderful characters. Alas.

* * *

Temperance Brennan is a scientist. She prizes logic and rationality above all else. Which makes her current behavior that much more puzzling. Try as she might, she cannot solve the riddle of why she is still here with this man who has done little but aggravate and annoy her with his cockiness since they first met. Yet, she wants to know more. Know him.

Maybe her behavior makes sense from an anthropological standpoint. He is incredibly aesthetically pleasing. Broad shoulders, muscled yet lean frame, strong hands. She has always had a healthy sex drive, but it's _never_ been like this, this maddening desire to know more. Exploring and testing hypotheses to prove theories is what she does. She is, after all, a scientist.

And she fully intends to find out if he is as good as the evidence suggests. She wants him so badly she can practically taste it.

He is telling her she's fired, which confuses her, but her confusion is overridden by a sudden thrill of realization. If she is no longer a consultant, there are no barriers to them engaging in sexual relations.

She moves in for the kill.

Leaning in closer, beckoning him to her, grazing his arm, she gazes up at him flirtatiously and whispers in a husky voice, "if we don't work together anymore, we can have sex."

He can fire her if he wants, but damned if this night is going to end without her finding out just how good Booth is in bed.

Without hesitating, he replies, "I'll call a cab."

Heat pools between her legs at his words.

Five excruciatingly long minutes later, they are rushing out into the pouring rain when he stops her, saying he has to confess something. His lips are distracting her, but she listens all the same. He has a gambling problem, he says, but he's working on it. She gets that this is important to him, but truth be told, she doesn't really care. All she cares about is closing the distance between them and feeling his lips on hers.

He is still murmuring something about "having a feeling this is going somewhere" as their mouths move closer, and finally she can't take it anymore and leans up into him, smiling.

The kiss is unexpectedly sweet for a moment, but then the desire that has been simmering between them all night boils over and it turns hungry, greedy. Their tongues crash against each other as they are consumed by this kiss. He tastes of tequila and something unidentifiable to her lust-fogged brain.

Kissing has _never _felt like this.

Her arm curves around his neck, delighting in the way his arm snakes around her waist, pulling her flush against him, the heat between them warming her despite the chill in the air. His hard arousal presses against her thigh, and she groans as she grinds her hips against him, trying to ease the throbbing ache just _there_.

Finally, they break apart, gasping for air.

"Cab. Now."

Booth's tone leaves no room for argument. Not that she could. The kiss has silenced her, making speech an impossibility. He takes her by the hand and tugs her into the cab, and she follows, willingly. She watches, impatiently, as he gives his address to the driver, and when he sits back on the seat, she lunges for him, but he thwarts her.

"Uh uh, Bones," he whispers teasingly in her ear, letting his breath tickle lightly. "Patience is a virtue too, you know."

She can hear the grin on his face, but any irritation she feels is quickly banished when he swipes his tongue over her earlobe, causing her to gasp with shock and arousal. He does this a few more times before moving to her neck, sucking the spot behind her jaw that never fails to make her crazy. He seems to know instinctively what turns her on. She can't explain it, but she's sure as hell not going to complain.

He peppers more kisses along her neck while slipping her earring into his pocket, then returns his attention to her ear, biting down at the soft flesh and tugging, then soothing it with his tongue, over and over and over. The simple yet deeply erotic gesture undoes her.

"You're so hot, you know that, Bones?"

His voice is low and sexy in her ear.

"You're smart as hell, bossy, infuriating and fascinating all at once."

She is unbelievably aroused and he's barely even touched her.

_What the hell is going on?_

"And passionate. So passionate. I can't wait to find out how that plays out in the bedroom, Bones. How you're going to sound, screaming my name as you come, how you're going to look with that gorgeous hair of yours against my pillow, how fucking good you're going to feel when I finally get inside of you."

All she can do is moan. His words are creating the most fantastic images in her mind, making her want him with an almost disconcerting intensity.

Suddenly, his mouth is gone, and she feels almost bereft at the loss. Dimly, she realizes that they have arrived, and accepts Booth's hand as she climbs out of the cab.

Her plans to jump him in the elevator are frustrated by the presence of strangers, but this does not stop Booth from standing behind her, his fingers lightly stroking tiny, maddening circles on her hands as he whispers into her ear once more.

"Oh, Bones, do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you? If these people weren't here, I'd have you up against the wall, right now, kissing those sassy lips of yours, cupping those delightful breasts, making you wetter. Because you are wet, aren't you? I know you are, all hot and slick and ready for me. I'm gonna feel so damn good inside you, babe, it's going to blow your mind."

It takes every ounce of self-control she possesses not to moan, but she gets her own back by pressing her ass firmly against his erection, causing a hitch in his breath that only she can hear.

Finally, they reach Booth's floor, and the minute the doors slide shut behind them, she launches herself on him, kissing him with wild abandon as they stumble down the hallway. She feels him reach for his keys, but she is more interested in trying to tug up his shirt to run her hands over the firm muscles underneath, but his hands still hers.

"Easy there, Bones," he chuckles, a deep, husky laugh that sets her ablaze all over again. "Let me open the door and then you can have your wicked way with me, I promise." He flashes her a smile and she relents, releasing her hold on his shirt.

Moments later they are inside and she is pinned against his front door, his thigh having insinuated itself between her own.

Her eyes meet his; his friendly brown gaze has been replaced with something darker, more dangerous. More exciting. _This_ is the man she knew lay under that tightly wound control. Knowing she is about to discover what _this_ man is capable of makes her shiver in anticipation.

He tips her chin up so that their eyes meet.

"Afraid, Bones?"

She senses the challenge in his tone, the note of mockery.

Unblinking, she reaches down and cups his impressive hardness, squeezing gently. The look of pleasure that passes over Booth's face as he groans is inordinately pleasing to her.

"No, I am merely excited to judge for myself whether your abilities as a superior sexual partner correlate with what the preliminary evidence and certain biological indicators, including pheromones, bone structure, and anatomy seem to suggest."

He studies her for a moment before a smile breaks out on his face.

"So you're saying you want to find out if I'm as good in bed as you think I'm going to be?"

"I believe that is exactly what I said, yes."

He leans in close again, his stubble grazing her cheek.

"Well Bones, I can assure you I am every bit as good as you think I am, better, in fact. I'm going to blow your mind, baby, 'cause tonight, we're going to break the laws of physics."

"Scientifically speaking, that's not…"

She is cut off by his tongue invading her mouth. His tongue battles with hers, hot and demanding, but tempered by the unexpected sweetness of his hand cupping her cheek. She fights back, using her tongue to explore his mouth, relishing every moment of this dizzying kiss.

His hands slide down over her breasts, brushing her nipples with the pads of his thumbs and drawing a whimper from her before running lower, to cup her ass. She feels herself being lifted by his strong arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as he propels them into the bedroom.

Once inside, he sets her down, her hands making quick work of his tie, shirt and slacks, his divesting her of her shirt and pants in seemingly record time.

They tumble back onto the bed together, moaning simultaneously at the sensation of skin touching skin. He is delightfully heavy on top of her, pure alpha-male in his dominance, and she cannot help but run her nails lightly over his well-defined biceps.

He props himself up on one arm to look at her, his gaze frankly appreciative as it sweeps over her body, but when their eyes meet, she is startled to see not just lust, but something more in their depths.

"So gorgeous, Bones. Every inch of you. So gorgeous," he whispers as he dips his head to kiss the upper swell of her breasts, laving his tongue around her aching nipple without touching it. His other hand trails lightly over her torso, leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

She must be losing her mind.

She intended to satisfy her biological urges tonight, but she seems to have gotten far more than she anticipated. He is driving her crazy with his feather light touches, making her writhe and beg for more.

Temperance Brennan never begs for pleasure. But she is, and her analytical side cannot give a damn, having been silenced long ago by the overwhelming sensations this man is producing in her.

Her hands reach for him, eager to touch him, to make him feel equal pleasure, but once again, he stops her.

"Uh uh uh," he chides her, taking her hands in his own and pinning them over her head. "Just enjoy, Bones."

She should be resisting. She is not submissive in any area of her life, let alone in the bedroom.

Yet, allowing herself to be at Booth's mercy not only heightens her arousal, it feels alright. She senses, instinctively, that there are great rewards in letting this happen, and his fingers skating over her thighs towards her aching clit drive away the last of her doubts.

Eyes closed in pleasure, she feels his warm breath tickling her stomach before his tongue traces hot, wet patterns over her skin, dipping lower, swirling around her navel. She pleads for more, but he is seemingly immune to her hoarse cries of pleasure. The physical sensations coupled with her helpless vulnerability are almost too intense to bear.

Vaguely, she registers him say, "Bones, open your eyes."

Her eyes fly open to find him poised between her legs.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Bones?" he teases. "Relax. I'm gonna make this so good for you."

"But why did you ask me to open my eyes?"

"Because I wanted to see the look on your face when I did this."

He parts her slick folds and draws his tongue over her clit at a maddeningly slow pace, making her arch up against him, opening herself further to his questing mouth. He laves his talented tongue over every exposed inch but studiously ignores the spot she wants his tongue to go most of all.

"God, Booth, please…"

He torments her for a few more moments before suddenly taking her clit into his mouth, sucking firmly at the swollen bud while his tongue flicks over it rapidly. When he slips two fingers into her, she shoots into sensory overload, crying out his name as pleasure shatters her. She falls limply back onto the pillow, completely spent.

He comes up beside her and flashes her a grin.

"Satisfied, Bones?"

Instead of replying, she pulls him down for a deep, slow kiss. He tastes of her now, and this turns her on all over again, despite the explosive orgasm she just had.

"I'll take that as a yes," he says when they finally break apart, his eyes twinkling with merriment.

"Indeed," she replies, "but now I find it is your turn to have your mind blown, as it were." With that, she pushes him onto his back and straddles his hips, letting his erection graze the wetness between her thighs.

"Geez, Bones…"

She says nothing, tracing her tongue down the side of his neck, giving in to the urge to mark him by sucking firmly at his flesh until a bruise appears. When her lips skim over his well-defined pectoral muscles and latch onto one of his nipples, she delights in the sounds of pleasure he makes. Continuing her explorations, she sprinkles tiny kisses everywhere as she makes her way down his abdomen until she is resting on her haunches, leaning back as she beholds his truly magnificent erection.

Glancing up at him, their eyes meet again, and she stares, transfixed, cataloguing his minute reactions as she wraps her hand around his shaft, her thumb rubbing the head gently, spreading the fluid that has already gathered there.

His eyes become heavy-lidded as he throws his head back, the words "Oh holy fuck" escaping in a hiss. She thinks she has never seen a more beautiful sight.

Experimentally, she bends down and swipes the glans of his penis with her tongue before sliding her lips down his length, drawing a harsh, strangled noise from Booth. She notes his reactions to her combined sucking and stroking motions, how his knuckles are nearly white from fisting the sheets, and it fills her with inordinate, feminine pleasure to know she is provoking these feelings in him.

Suddenly his hand is in her hair, tugging her gently upwards.

"Bones, Bones," he murmurs to get her attention. "Not that I'm not _really_ enjoying this, but you gotta stop if you want this night to go any further."

Reluctantly, she releases him from her mouth with a satisfyingly loud pop. Her reward comes swiftly, as she finds herself pinned under Booth again, his erection poised at her entrance. He presses the head against her but does not move, instead whispering in her ear, "guide me in, Bones."

She raises her hips up and he slides deeply into her.

It feels exquisite. Perfect.

He begins to move within her, slow, rocking thrusts that quickly pick up speed as they begin to kiss and touch again, and before long, waves of pleasure are tearing through her from head to toe, sending her somewhere into the stratosphere as they explode together.

His head slumps against her shoulder as he drops light kisses along her shoulder.

"Damn, Bones, that was…wow."

She smiles up at him, feeling an inexplicable urge to run her fingers through his hair, so she does.

"I concur. That was highly satisfactory."

"Aw c'mon, Bones, even you can admit that was something extraordinary," he says, kissing his way along her jaw to her lips.

"It was," she concedes.

And then he kisses her again and all the niggling worries she has flee her mind.

* * *

Several hours and a few more rounds of incredibly satisfying sex later, Brennan lies awake, listening to the soft sound of Booth snoring beside her. Tonight has turned into something completely unexpected, and she isn't sure what to make of it all. Part of her wants to get out of the bed and run, but a tiny, less rational part of her mind takes advantage of her sated state and urges her to stay.

She wars with herself for a few more moments before giving in, snuggling in closer towards Booth. She does not pretend to know what tomorrow will bring, but for now, she is going to let herself enjoy this rare moment for as long as it lasts.


End file.
